


It's Crazy What You Do For A Friend

by richardwhoreman



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Cheating, Drinking, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Masturbation, Not so platonic masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 05, Shameless Smut, Smut, s6 spec, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richardwhoreman/pseuds/richardwhoreman
Summary: It has been a couple weeks since Bellamy and Clarke have woken up from Cryo. They have yet to wake anyone else up as they spend all day working with Jordan trying to learn about this new planet.At night? They lay in bed, drinking, and playing truth or truth.When Clarke confesses she hasn't had an orgasm in over six (+125) years, Bellamy offers to help her out.





	It's Crazy What You Do For A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally based off a Dean Winchester x Reader one shot from Tumblr but the idea of Bellarke made me weak in the knees.

“Truth or truth?” Bellamy asked, grinning a little sideways in that way that let Clarke know he’s just the right amount of drunk.

Truth or truth was the game they had started to play when they were both feeling a little wound up, needing to blow off some steam. They were too old for stupid dares and too nervous for dares that might actually make them touch each other, so they settled for sticking to truths.e

The game started the second night after waking up from cryo. They had spent all day with Jordan trying to figure out how to get them to the ground of the new planet, doing projections of whether they ckhmd even survive on it. They were back to being leaders and the tension was palpable. So, they grabbed a bottle of Monty's old moonshine and started playing.  It never amounted to anything, but they both enjoy the sexy words said in the dark as they lied together on one bed, a bottle being passed between them.

“Truth,” Clarke grinned, turning off the lamp and starting the ritual with a swallow of moonshine.

“When was the last time you had sex?”

“That’s kind of a boring one, isn’t it?”

Bellamy shrugged and waited for Clarke's answer.

"About six years ago? Give or take a hundred and twenty-five years."

"...Lexa?" He asked, carefully. Lexa was never a conversation the two had. He learned that Clarke loved her but a part of him still despised her for leaving them at that mountain all those years ago.

Clarke shook her head and took another swig. "Niylah. After Lexa when we were still at Arkadia."

Bellamy takes a drink and doesn’t say anything, indicating that it’s her turn to ask a question.

“What about you?” Clarke knew she shouldn't because she already knew the answer, seeing him and her leaving his tent, but she needed to hear him say it.

Bellamy was silent for a moment before answering. “I, uh. I guess almost a week or two ago? Give or take a hundred years. Echo before she defected.”

There’s a comfortable silence as Bellamy takes another drink and Clarke settled deeper into the bed, their sides not actually touching, but close enough to feel each other's heat.

“It’s your turn,” She eventually reminds him.

“I know. I’m just trying to think of a good one I’ve never asked you before.”

This time, the silence is so long she wonders if he’s fallen asleep.

But then he murmurs into the darkness. “What’s your record?”

"My what?"

“Your record. How many times have you cum in one night?”

Oh.

This is not a question she wanted to answer.

She could lie. But she was a terrible liar and Bellamy would probably know too. And she's hesitated long enough that he knows something’s up anyway. He turns to face her, propping his head in his hand, and she can smell the alcohol on his breath. “What?” He sounded concerned.

"Nothing. I, uh, just four."

“That’s it? No one has ever been able to make you cum more than that?”

Clarke knows she's being too honest right now, and her mouth just keeps moving despite her brain screaming at it to stop. “No, I’ve only cum four times. Like, ever.”

“Fuck. You’re sleeping with the wrong people, then. At least you can do it yourself, right?”

Clarke sighs, a little frustrated now, though she isn't sure if that’s because of Bellamy or because of the truth of this situation. “No, you don’t get it. I’ve only had four orgasms in my entire life. Sex is always really fun, but most of the time that part...just doesn’t happen. And it isn’t because of the girls or guy.”

“I doubt it’s because of you,” Bellamy argues.

“Except that I’ve never been able to make myself cum.”

It’s too dark to see his expression, but Clarke can feel it. He’s staring, probably gaping, and it's enough to make her blush under the scrutiny.

“Do you want to?” he asks.

What kind of question is that? Of course she wants to, or she wouldn’t be admitting this like it was some sort of crime. If it didn’t bother her, it would have come up a long time ago and that would have been that. “Sure. But I just...nothing I do seems to work.”

“Truth or dare?”

The change in the air is almost palpable as he says the words. And Clarke just drunk enough that she really want to do it. Especially since she's not so drunk that she's going to say or do something totally out of control. Probably.

“Dare.”

He leans down close to her ear, nose accidentally bumping the side of her face. “Let me help you make yourself cum.”

It’s not just the alcohol that’s making his body feel so good pressed against hers. It’s all the tension the two ignored on nights like this, it’s all the questions they've asked, all the things they’ve learned about each other, all the words they’ve chosen specifically to turn each other on. And now it’s all a solid wall of muscle leaning against her and asking to help her masturbate.

“Okay,” she breathed. “What do I do first?”

“First, you tell me how you normally do it.”

“I don’t know. I guess I just touch myself wherever it feels good.”

“How long do you take? How often do you try? Do you use a toy of some sort?”

She laughed a little at his enthusiasm. “Easy there, killer.”

She can hear the grin in his voice. “How about we just start with getting naked?”

“What?"

The thing about Clarke and Bellamy is that though they were always emotionally open with each other, it was never physical. In the days of the dropship he only ever got shirtless when she wasn't around and she never wore her good earth cleavage shirts around him either. It was sort of their unspoken rule.

Bellamy doesn't reply he just pulls at the hem of her tank top. It’s too dark for him to really see her anyway, so as he puts the bottle on the nightstand, she pulled her tank over her head and wiggled out of her jeans and panties. She hears the rustle of his clothes as he tosses them to the floor before getting back on the bed.

“Sit up.”

It doesn’t feel like the kind of moment she want to ruin with talking, so she just followed his direction. He slides in behind her, legs spreading around the outside of hers, and pulls her back against him.

All Clarke can think about is how warm and soft his skin in and how good his muscles feel as that flex around her.

“So, the first rule of masturbating-”

“What do you know about women masturbating?” She asks, squirming until her back is completely against his chest, and she can feel his cock twitch against her skin.

“I know that even if we don’t have the same parts, the same rules apply. So the first rule is no rushing. You have to relax and take your time. Just get comfortable right now with the fact that we’re going to be here a while.”

She doesn’t mean to sound so breathy when she answers. “I think I can handle that.”

“Second rule. Try not to think too hard about the end game. It puts too much pressure on the whole thing, and you’re supposed to just be enjoying this.”

She nods.

“Okay. Good.” Bellamy leaned down until his chin is resting on her shoulder. His hands, however, stay firmly planted on the mattress. “Start.”

“Start how?” she asks, needing him to keep talking hee through this, partially because it makes her more secure about the things she's doing, and partially because she like the sound of his voice in her ear.

“Start slow. Touch yourself everywhere but where it counts. Get yourself ready.”

Carefully, she slides her hands up her stomach to her breasts and gently squeezes. Surprisingly, it’s never occurred to her to do this to herself. When she was alone, she always just went straight for the gold. But it felt nice. Sexy.

Bellamy doesn’t move as she explores, letting her fingers drift over her nipples, then pinching a little until they’re hard. Clarke moan as she pull on them until it almost hurts, feeling the sensation in her pussy, too.

“Do it again,” Bellamy tells her, his deep voice rumbling into her ear.

With a deep breath, she remembers what she said about being there for a while, and relaxes. Her hands stay on her breasts, teasing and pinching and pulling until she want to ask him to do this for her, to please suck on them, but she doesn’t. This is about her learning to do this herself.

Eventually, her hands move lower on their own, like her body knows it’s ready for more. She rubs at her thighs spreading her legs a little. Bellamy shifts, and suddenly her legs are spread wide and draped over his. He gets his knees up enough to hold her open, making her whole body shiver with just how fucking intimate this is, even though he’s not technically doing anything but holding her.

“When you’ve done this before, what feels best?”

“Just rubbing my clit really fast,” She sighs, clenching around nothing and realizing how wet she already is.

“Then save that for last,” he tells her. “Gotta let it build first."

His hands finally touch her, resting on her thighs. He doesn’t rub or squeeze, just sets them there and lets her feel his skin against hers as she moves her fingers over the lips of her pussy, carefully avoiding touching anywhere that might feel too good.

“Tell me how you feel.”

“It feels good, kinda easy and ticklish.”

“No, how do you feel?” His voice is lower than normal, quieter, the rasp of it brushing over the skin of her neck every time he speaks.

She thinks for a moment before you answer. “I feel...flushed. Kinda hot. And like I’m gonna start sweating any minute."

“Good. Keep going.”

Slowly, she let her fingers dip in a bit deeper, grazing lightly over her clit and sliding down to her entrance, practically dripping all over the bed now.

“Should I put my fingers in?” she asked, wanting to hear his voice again.

Instead of speaking, he just nods yes, and she feels his cock twitch against her lower back.

With only one finger, she pushes in just a little, just enough for her pussy to clench around it, then curl it upward. She's done this before. She knows it feels good. Not good enough to make her cum, but good enough.

For a moment, she freezes. Panicking that she isn't going to be able to cum. She's gotten herself between a naked Bellamy’s legs, with him murmuring in her ear, and she isn’t going to be able to.

He senses her tension, because he gently rubs his hands up and down her thighs, sweet and soothing. “Shhh, Princess. Relax. Just go a little deeper for me.”

It feels a little odd at first, but the strangeness fades into a deep pressure that burns a little hotter than what she usually feels. She curls her fingers again, just to see what happens, and-

“Oh, fuck,” she gasps.

Bellamy chuckles a little as she squirms against him. The sweat has arrived, and the rub of skin is deliciously slippery, but she can’t even enjoy it. All she can do is curl your fingers into that spot again.

And again and again.

Bellamy holds her legs open and just waits it out, letting her explore for as long as she want. It’s still not going to be enough to make her come, but she isn't even sure she cares at this point. It’s hot and shivery and there’s a pulsing in her veins that isn’t usually there and it’s enough.

Until it isn’t.

Soon, she finds yourself pushing her hips, trying to get her fingers deeper, trying to find that release that she can feel building.

"Bell?"

“Keep your fingers where they are.” He’s practically purring now, letting his teeth scrape over her ear. “But use your thumb to rub your clit. And be ready, I bet it’s gonna be intense.”

Bellamy’s right. The second her thumb rubs over the bundle of nerves, her whole body jerks with the weight of it, with the electricity jolting up her spine. She draws her legs up, trying to absorb some of the sensation, and Bellamy digs his fingers in.

“How do you feel now?”

She feels out of breath and unable to form a coherent description. So she just nods and moans a wordless sound.

When she starts to shake, it’s obvious that she's close, and Bellamy’s hand moves from her thigh. He slides it down her forearm slowly, not stopping until his hand is over hers. He doesn’t push or rub or take over. He just feels what she's doing.

“You gonna make yourself come this time?” he asks. It’s phrased like dirty talk from an old Earth cliche porn, but it doesn’t sound that way. It sounds like he’s genuinely asking like he’s going to keep going if she tells him no.

“I...I think so…” She manages. His curls tickle her cheek as he leans down on her shoulder again, letting his lips rest there this time.

“Just keep going,” he urges. “Faster, if it helps."

Every second gets her closer, and she's trembling now, her high-pitched whimpers and moans turning to one continuous groan that she can’t stop.

Everything is too hot, and she feels kind of dizzy, but oh God, it feels good. Her muscles start clenching and she can feel the pressure again, impossible to contain this time.

“Fuck,” she shouts, her whole body jerking against Bellamy’s, muscles, going limp as she falls back against his chest with a thud. He holds her through it, mouths at her neck while each tremor pulses and throbs through her.

She doesn’t open her eyes for a long moment, just basking in the relief of it, in the rush of it that has her floating.

“See?” he finally whispers. “Just takes a little time.”

It’s another few minutes before she is able to push herself off of him. She knows he’s still hard, and there’s only one thing on her mind now.

"Hey, Bell?"

"Hm?"

"Truth or dare?"

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want me to make a part two where it's the aftermath of Clarke asking Bellamy truth or dare! If I get enough comments I will have it posted before the weekend is over.


End file.
